Love Gonna Get Ya Down
by Indipindi99
Summary: A 3x4 story. Got the song Lollipop by Mika. Read to find out. Quite mild rating T just incase. My first story so be easy :3


**Love Gonna Get Ya Down**

Hey, I'm new so this is my first songfic, so be easy :D

Is a bit mild.

KUKI

Kuki opened her "Numbuh 3"door of the TND tree-house. She still doesn't know why it's still called the KND tree-house on the front. Probably for disguise or something. Ever since the Adults found out about the TND, they have been concentrating only on us instead of the KND.

Kuki lay on her bed and stuck her green lime lollipop into her mouth. She looked at her clock. 2:30pm. she stared up at the ceiling. She kept concentrating on the tears in her eyes. She wasn't crying, but she wasn't about to cry either. She was stuck in the middle of both, getting frustrated on whether or not she should let it out or just keep it in.

She has hardly changed since the KND. Same trainers, same black hair style – maybe longer and layered a bit, same over sized green jumper, same black skinny jeans and same love for the boy who has caused her to be in this confused, upset, heart broken state. Numbuh 4, aka Wallabee Beatles.

It all started as just a morning out together, it was all quiet and peaceful. It was perfect for Kuki. She was almost at the stage of confessing to Wallabee about her feelings for him.

FLASHBACK

Kuki looked at Wallabee; he hasn't changed either, well, maybe a bit, since he is 16. Instead of his trademark shortness, he was as tall as Kuki, maybe slightly taller. Instead of his bowl cut hair cut, he had it longer but not too long, like a surfer look, yet straighter. Instead of his thin body, there was a muscular, rugby player body. But all the rest was exactly the same. His clothes, his face, and even his attitude, in fact, make it a bit nicer.

Whilst we were in the park, we sat down by the banks of the lake and stared into the water. Kuki looked into Wallabee's green eyes. Was this her chance? She couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell.

Her heart was racing, after all these years she is finally going to confess. The only thing pulling her back in her mind is someone. The Kid. She didn't even like him, but all those flirts he caused made her flattered. No. She can't take this anymore. The Kid is nothing to her than just a boy who is crazy about her.

"The Kid only flatters me, nothing more." Kuki blurts out.

"What?" Wallabee said.

"Oh um nothing just saying my mind that's all!"

Kuki smiles, then realising she has just told him her feelings towards The Kid. This has all exaggerated.

"The Kid? I thought he was just a perv to you?!" Wallabee yells a bit.

"He is though! You don't understand, I need to tell you something important-"

"-Oh that you are seeing him?! That you never considered telling me this before?!" Wallabee interrupted.

"NOOO! I would never-"

"WELL HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I TOLD YOU THAT I AM SEEING FANNY!" Wallabee shouts.

Everything just went silent. Kuki was in deep shock. Why didn't HE tell me that he was seeing her before? Wallabee had shock in his face as well. I wonder why.

"No Kuki, w-wait I didn't mean it like tha-"

Kuki slaps him across the face and runs off to the TND tree-house. Kuki swore that she saw Wallabee with tears in his eyes.

FLASHBACK

Kuki sighed and closed her eyes.

WALLABEE

Wallabee stormed into his room in the TND tree-house, he doesn't know why he is here, right next door to Kuki's room. But he had to go somewhere, since his Family are out for the month in Australia. Wallabee insisted he stayed here due to missions, and secretly to stay here to be with Kuki all the time.

But now he is pissed off at his actions and upset with Kuki. He felt tears running down his face. He blew his chance on confessing his feelings to Kuki and crushed their relationship together, even possibly their friendship.

He felt a rush of Anger flooding his mind. He went to his punching bag and started punching it with all his might. He needed to let go of the anger.

"Boy's shouldn't cry..." Wallabee grumbled, hitting the punching bag harder.

After an hour, he calmed down and went to his drawers; he opened one and took out an orange lollipop. He popped it into his mouth and lay on his bed. He doesn't have a boxing ring anymore; he now has a Double sized bed with a blue camo duvet on it. Wallabee looked up to the ceiling and thought.

He didn't mean to hurt Kuki. He was just so angry that she is seeing The Kid.

He isn't seeing Fanny either, in fact he hates her guts! He just had to get back at Kuki. He had to make excuses to show her that he didn't care. He guessed it didn't work. Why did he choose Fanny anyway? She did like him, and had a grudge against Kuki. Even so, Fanny could never compare to Kuki – he would rather choose black hair than red hair, he would rather choose a sweet personality than a grumpy one, he would rather choose a TND operative than a decommissioner.

Wallabee turned to his side and closed his eyes.

KUKI

Kuki wakes up, realising she still has the lollipop in her mouth. She could still feel the tears in her eyes, she couldn't have slept long. She sat up and looked at her clock. 3:00pm. she sighed and wondered if some music would help her at a time like this.

WALLABEE

Wallabee woke up; his face was still wet from his tears. He only slept for 10 minutes. The anger was still inside him but his body couldn't take another punch. Maybe some music might help. Wallabee took of his orange hoodie and white tank shirt and dragged himself to his CD player.

BOTH

They both put their music on repeat.

_**Hey, what's the big idea?**__****__**Yo Mika.**__****_

Kuki lies on her bed and picks up an album of her and Wallabee together at the beach. She giggled.

_**I said, **__**sucking too hard on your lollipop, **__**or love's gonna get you down, **__**I said, **__**sucking too hard on your lollipop, **__**or love's gonna get you down.**__****_

Wallabee picks up his photo frame of him and Kuki together playing truth or dare. He grinned.

_**Sucking too hard on your lollipop, **__**or love's gonna get you down, **__**sucking too hard on your lollipop, **__**or love's gonna get you down.**__****__**Say love, say love, **__**or love's gonna get you down.**__**Say love, say love, **__**or love's gonna get you down.**_

Wallabee thinks about how Kuki is different from all the rest. Kind, bubbly, angelic. Not bitchy, slutty and devilish._**I went walking in with my mama one day,**__**when she warn me what people say,**__**live your life until love is found,**__**'cause love's gonna get you down.**__**Take a look at the girl next door,**__**she's a player and a down right whore,**__**Jesus slows up, she wants more,**__**oh bad girls get you down.**__****_

Kuki thinks about how Wallabee is not those flirty guys. He is himself and she likes it.

_**Singing, **__**Sucking too hard on your lollipop, **__**or love's gonna get you down,**_

Wallabee and Kuki notice the same song coming from the other room.

_**Sucking too hard on your lollipop, **__**or love's gonna get you down.**__**Say love, say love, **__**or love's gonna get you down.**__**Say love, say love, **__**or love's gonna get you down.**__****_

Kuki and Wallabee open the slide on their wall connecting each other to each others rooms. They see each other, but are still singing the song playing in the background. They smile at each other automatically and start to blush, since Wallabee has no top on._****__**Mama told me what I should know, **__**too much candy gonna ride your soul, **__**if she loves you, let her go,**__**'cause love only gets you down.**__****_

Wallabee gestures for her to come into his room, Kuki accepts and climbs through the slide in the wall. He asks for her to dance with him, she accepts. They take each others hand and dance to the beat but closer than usual.

_**Take a look at the boy like me,**__**never stood on my own two feet,**__**now I'm blue, as I can be,**__**oh love couldn't get me down.**__****_

Kuki says to Wallabee "Wally I need to tell you something, I am not seeing The Kid. It went all out of proportion..."

Wallabee says "Don't worry Kooks, I am so glad. It's just that I got so pissed off about it I had to get back at you somehow. So I lied about Fanny and me seeing each other..."

Kuki says "Really?!"

Wallabee answers "Really"

Wallabee feels something on his lips; he opens his eyes and sees Kuki kissing him. Could this day get any better?

Kuki felt so overjoyed that she locked her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was a long kiss, just in case she would never get another one again.

Suddenly, she feels him kissing her back.

_**Singing, **__**sucking too hard on your lollipop, **__**or love's gonna get you down, **__**sucking too hard on your lollipop, **__**or love's gonna get you down.**__****__**Say love, say love, **__**or love's gonna get you down.**__**Say love, say love, **__**or love's gonna get you down.**__****_

The Kiss ended. What a wonderful feeling it was for the both of them. Wallabee whispered something in Kuki's ear. Kuki had the most shocked face anyone could have imagined. Then it ended as a giggle and another kiss.

_**I went walking with my mama one day,**__**when she warn me what people say,**__**live your life until love is found,**__**or love's gonna get you down.**__****_

Wallabee shut and locked his door. Making sure no one can come in.

_**Singing, **__**sucking too hard on your lollipop, **__**or love's gonna get you down, **__**sucking too hard on your lollipop, **__**or love's gonna get you down.**__**Say love (say love), say love (say love), **__**or love's gonna get you down.**__**Say love (say love), say love (say love), **__**or love's gonna get you down.**__****_

Kuki turned the over head light off and put the lamp on.

_**Mama told me what I should know, **__**too much candy gonna ride your soul, **__**if she loves you, let her go,**__**'cause love only gets you down.**__****_

Wallabee sat on the end of his bed, Kuki stands in front of him with her stomach close to his face. She looks down. She takes her over sized green jumper of leaving a skinny white tank top on.

Wallabee takes a look at her body. He is impressed. She has changed more ways than one. Instead of a stick figure lies a gorgeous figure with a slight six pack. Perfect.

_**Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, lollipop.**__**Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, lollipop.**__****_

Kuki pushes Wallabee onto the bed and lies on top of him; she kisses him and bites his lip. Wallabee realises she is asking for more.

Kuki and Wallabee start snogging on the bed. Wallabee switches the light off. Giggles were heard all around the room.

_**Sucking too hard on your lollipop, **__**or love's gonna get you down, **__**say, **__**sucking too hard on your lollipop, **__**or love's gonna get you down**_

Wallabee switches the music off.


End file.
